


Once Upon a Time

by Killercereal



Series: The Barbra Chronicles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killercereal/pseuds/Killercereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana go on vacation to Disney World. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Mr Walt Disney for, you know, everything that's coming.

**McKinley High music room**

"Did you have a good trip, B? How was Disney World?"

"Super cool." Brittany beamed at Quinn. "I'm totally going to live there one day, in the castle. If they ever let us back in. We brought you a present." She reached into her bag searching for the gift.

" _We_ did nothing of the sort, it was B's idea," came a voice from behind Brittany where Santana was lurking, trying to stay out of view.

Brittany pulled out a Minnie Mouse ears headband and Quinn grinned. "Aww, B. You didn't have to do th-" She stopped in surprise when she caught a glimpse of Santana. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"You've got a black eye."

"Shut up."

"Why have you got a black eye?"

"If you think that's bad," Brittany frowned. "You should see Tinkerbell."

"You had a fight with Tinkerbell?" Quinn gaped. "What happened this time? How did you even talk your parents into letting you go?"

"You assaulted a fairy?" Rachel asked in horror popping up at Quinn's shoulder.

"Are you making offensive comments?," Kurt questioned, joining them.

"I don't want to talk about it," Santana muttered darkly.

"I do!" Brittany smiled.

* * *

_**Once upon a time...** _

The Lopez family were not morning people. They sat at the breakfast table and stared at a cup of coffee until enough caffeine percolated their brains and made them able to function. Conversation was short and to the point and everyone went on their way in the mornings with minimal fuss and interaction. This morning was to differ from the norm.

"Morning!" Santana chirped cheerily joining her parents at the breakfast table. Behind his paper her father frowned then grunted in acknowledgement. "So whatcha doing in work today? Anything cool?"

His newspaper twitched and he peered over the top to see his daughter sipping her coffee watching him intently all ready for school in her red cheerios uniform. He exchanged a mutual glance of suspicion with his wife. Something was most definitely off. "The usual," he answered and was once more hidden behind his paper.

"Uh huh." Santana leaned over and grabbed some toast able to see her father for a moment before she sat back down and he was once again hidden from view.

"You're up early," her mother commented.

"Have to, now I have to walk to school. Have you forgotten how you confiscated my car after you-know-what?" There was no further comment to that and the usual morning silence descended upon them to be disturbed soon after by Santana.

"I like your tie, Dad. It matches your eyes." Santana said with a mouthful of toast.

Thwack. The paper hit the table. "All right, I'll bite. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Santana protested.

"What have you done this time?"

"Nothing."

"Santana?" Her mother asked warningly.

"I haven't done anything, I swear!"

They watched her carefully and she stared back, seconds dragging into double figures and then.

"Okay, I was just wondering if I can go to Disney world."

Her father chuckled as though this was the funniest thing he had heard all morning, which in fact it was. "Have you forgotten how you are grounded for the rest of your natural life after you-know-what?"

"No-o-o. Of course not. I was hoping you'd let me out for good behaviour."

He snorted with laughter and took a sip of his coffee. "Why would you want to go to Disney world of all places? I wouldn't have thought it was your sort of thing."

Santana swallowed nervously. "Well, it's... uh... you know... it's okay. It's funny you should ask that. Brit-"

"No." Her father interrupted her immediately.

"But sh-"

"No."

Santana huffed and scowled as her father picked up his paper again considering the matter finished. Time for Plan B. Shameless begging.

"Please? It's like, for kids. How much trouble can there possibly exist in Disney World?" Santana snorted in disdain at the very thought. "I bet they don't even sell alcohol." A quizzical frown crossed her fathers face at those words.

"Not that I would drink alcohol, being under age and all. And after last time..." Her sentence trailed off into a mumble. She really wasn't selling this very well. "I guess you could always come with us," she said, not wanting that scenario to happen under any circumstances. "All those thousands of kids running all over the place, eating too much junk food, going on rides and then throwing up."

Even though a glimmer of disgust was visible on his face he was in no way fooled and Santana knew it. His paper rose again signalling his disinterest. She changed tack and went for blunt honesty.

"OK, here's the thing. It's Britt's birthday next week and she wants to go to Disney World. That's it. There's no hidden agenda or stupid crazy plan. That's my motivation. Britt wants to go to Disney world. End of. So, can I go?"

There was no reply from behind the newspaper.

Holy crap sticks, she had to pull this off or Brittany would never forgive her. Especially after her big mouth had opened and she had _promised_ that she would take B to Florida to Disney World. Damn her big mouth and its words which came tumbling out whenever Brittany wanted anything.

"I promised her," Santana said desperately. "I promise I'll be good and won't let Brittany talk me into anything. _Please._ I'll do literally anything. I promised her and I can't break a promise to her. And I promised you I wouldn't do anything stupid and that I'd tell you when I want to go places and I'm telling you, asking you now."

Dr Lopez sighed at his relentless daughter. He would get no peace until he seriously considered the request. He put down his paper, all attempts to read it having been thwarted at each turn, and he peered across the table at a very anxious looking Santana.

"I suppose it's something you haven't already been and done it and gone and come back already."

"How may times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Santana groaned. "It wasn't even really my fault it was the cocktails. If it's any help, I doubt they give out free cocktails at Disney world." He raised an eyebrow as she rambled on.

"Besides, we already got married, what's the worst that could happen?" She then noticed the look on her fathers face. "Sorry." _Still too soon for that joke,_ she made a mental note to self. "Dad," she said sincerely. "She's got a list of all the characters she wants her photo taken with. It's as long as my arm. It's going to be that kind of a vacation, I swear it."

He picked up his coffee and slowly drank it, while Santana watched every antagonising gulp.

"When will you ever learn to say no to that girl?"

Santana sighed and shook her head not knowing the answer to that, and suspecting it was never.

"I need to discuss this with the Pierces," he said.

Santana perked up at that comment and beamed an adoring smile at her father. She was breaking him down. It didn't hurt that she knew for a fact Brittany's parents had already said yes, just so long as Santana's parents agreed.

"Now go away and let me read my paper in peace."

His perusal of the morning news was once more interrupted as Santana threw herself into his arms ripping his paper in two and hugged him fiercely. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy. Can I have my car back as well?"

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

Three days later Santana stood in front of her car eagerly watching her car keys jingling about as her father waved his hand around, repeating the rules for the thousandth time.

"You ring home every day without fail or I will send the FBI after you. No drinking, no fighting, no stealing, no breaking and entering, no tattoos, no marrying anyone or anything..."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

Santana threw herself onto the bed with an exhausted groan. She was decked from head to foot in Disney merchandise which Brittany had insisted was necessary for traversing Disney World. Thank God there was no one there who knew her because this would not be good for her image. It had been one fucking long day and they'd only been there for half a day.

They had arrived at midday and had to go on some mad reconnaissance mission to check that all the rides and attractions were in the places the map said they were so that they couldn't miss them. Brittany was channelling some disturbing Berry traits and had lists and a timetable that they had to stick to so that she would get to see _everything._ Clearly too much time was being spent in the presence of midget.

Only five more days to go.

"Do you think Minnie and Mickey Mouse are married?"

"Why do you ask?" Santana voice came out muffled by the pillow she was lying face down on.

"They've got the same last name. And Daisy and Donald Duck."

"I doubt it. I bet the Disney universe is one big hotbed of depravity."

"Santana!"

"What? I'm just kidding. I don't think they are. Married, that is."

Within a minute she was fast asleep not even stirring as Brittany jumped next to her onto the bed and cuddled into her side. "We are," Brittany breathed quietly and fell asleep also.

* * *

Day 2 - The Magic Kingdom

She should have known it wasn't going to be good day from the way it started.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Santana was rudely awoken by an earthquake shaking the bed. "What the fu-"

"Wake up, San. We're here! In Disney world. Come on getup, getup, getup, getup!" Brittany jumped up and down on the bed in excitement.

"Whummmppphfff?" Santana rolled over and peered at the time on her phone. "B. It's five thirty. In the morning. For the love of-"

"But we're here and we have to get up and get ready and be at the gate when it opens so there's no monster lines for all the good rides."

"Oh my cheesus, you have got to be kidding me." She rolled back over and pulled a pillow over her head. Brittany landed on her knees next to Santana and shook her by the shoulders. The pillow slid to the side. Santana opened one sleepy eye and declared. "I am on vacation and the sun isn't even up yet. I'm not getting up before at least nine."

Brittany's smile faded and her bottom lip stuck out into a sad pout.

"Don't pull that shit with me." Santana closed her eyes and tried to ignore Brittany, pulling the pillow back over her head. "Go away, I'm asleep." She could feel Brittany's sad eyes burning through the pillow into her skull, there was only so much of it she could take.

"Fruurr fuffs sssuk." The pillow hit the floor. "I'm up already! Stop staring at me like that."

Half an hour later and they were the first people in the hotel café for breakfast. Brittany knocked back Dr Peppers and the biggest pile of pancakes she could fit onto her plate while Santana pushed a slice of toast around and drowned herself in coffee desperately trying to lose those morning blues before Brittany got too saddened by her mood.

"Is there an age limit on the rides?" Brittany asked seriously. "Do you have to be a little kid?"

"Of course not, there's no age limit on Disney, B. You know this to be true." Brittany looked worriedly through her pile of park literature unsure if this was the case. It didn't give upper age limits on the rides. Santana sighed and forcibly made more of an effort. "What time does, what's it, Magic Kingdom today?" Brittany nodded in affirmation and pulled out her timetable. "What time does it open, and wait... Is that Rachel Berry's handwriting?"

"Uh, no?"

"There are gold stars stuck all over it. And it's laminated!"

"Llama?" Brittany's brow creased in confusion.

"You've got to chill on the Berry front, B. It's freaking me out."

"I like Rachel." Brittany muttered stubbornly knowing Santana's feelings about Berry exposure time too well. "You should be nicer to her. Once she got over the shock she was kind of excited and happy for us. She asked me all about Barbra. She's really kind of happy about the autograph, even if she has to share it and she asked me to tell you thank you. She would have done herself but I think you scare her a bit."

Brittany and Santana's Barbra Streisand autographed wedding photo was now proudly displayed on the choir room wall along with the New Directions Sectionals and Regionals trophy's. They were still awaiting the official invitation to Nationals competition but that hadn't stopped Rachel clearing a space for the expected trophy to reside.

 _So not going there,_ huffed Santana, thinking of how Brittany's face lit up every time she looked at that damn photo and how even though on the outside she tried to appear as disinterested as possible she got a teeny tiny fluffy feeling when she saw it. Minuscule really, hardly worth mentioning. But being Santana she side stepped the whole subject and ignored Brittany's suggestion of actually being nice. Pah. "What time does the park open?"

"9 am."

"Then why, for the love of another two hours of shut eye, am I awake now?" Santana couldn't help but grumble even though she managed to keep the snap out of her voice.

"So you'll be in a better mood by the time the park opens. I know it takes you a little while to get going." Santana snarled into her coffee cup but Brittany just smiled serenely at her. "What do you want to do? What do you want to see?

"I want to find the corpse of Walt Disney," Santana spoke deep into the bottom of her coffee cup wishing fervently that it contained alcohol.

Brittany looked confused as she flicked through the booklet. "I don't think that's in the brochure."

"I'm telling you," Santana slammed her cup down onto the table with more force than was necessary at this time of the morning. "Walt Disney is cryogenically frozen beneath the Disney castle. Until a time when he's ready to be defrosted and can, you know, make movies again, or something."

Brittany looked over and scrunched her nose up. "Are you sure?"

"Well no. But I'm sure as hell going to find out."

"That's the only thing you want to do here?"

"Sure. Apart from whatever you want to do."

"What do you want to do until the park opens then?" Brittany asked, carefully trying not to invoke further the wrath of morning Santana.

Santana leaned back from the table and her gaze drifted from her coffee to Brittany who wouldn't meet her eyes, appearing to be feeling the guilt from getting over excited and waking people up before the scrake of dawn. She rolled her eyes. "There's a pond in the middle of the hotel complex. I thought I saw ducks."

Brittany grinned.

* * *

They stood at the gates to the park with quarter of an hour to spare until it opened. Santana had for most of her life been convinced that turning up early and appearing over keen was for losers, but seeing Brittany standing there with her face pressed up to the railings eagerly trying to see everything inside, she conceded there was a possibility she could have been wrong. Brittany with her Minnie Mouse top on, her mouse ears headband and consumed with giddy anticipation was pretty cute.

"I have just had a brainwave of outstandingly epic proportions." Brittany gasped as she perused the map on a notice board nearby.

"Really?" Santana raised an eyebrow with mild disbelief.

"Disney made the Pirates of the Caribbean movies."

"Hmm, yup. So?" Santana asked as a slow grin spread across Brittany's face and turned slyer by the second. It took a second to sink in. "Oh no. No, definitely not. No pirates. Not again."

"Is this you putting your foot down?" asked Brittany with a smirk. "Cos its kinda hot." She took Santana's hand in hers and then stepped even closer invading the other girls personal space. Santana gulped and took a deep shaky breath.

"Absolutely I'm putting my foot down. There will be no pirates," her voice wavered as Brittany's nose touched hers. Santana's heart thundered in her chest. Since the whole wedding débâcle they hadn't really talked about it, or them or whatever this was between them, what it had been and what it was now. More accurately, Santana tried to wriggle out of any conversation or situation that even appeared to be heading in that vague general direction. It wouldn't work forever.

To her relief a bell rang signalling the park was open, interrupting whatever would have happened next and Brittany dragged Santana in through the now opened gates to be the first ones in the park.

* * *

They were first on Space Mountain and it was not a good idea to mix with a breakfast of only coffee. "We get to sit together right?" Santana tried not to sound nervous as the walked into the ride.

"Uh well actually no. There's only single seats. I'll be right behind you or the other way around."

"Oh."

Santana was shaking when they got out and looking a bit pale. Brittany looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. It's just the caffeine. I'm not dizzy."

"Are you dizzy?"

"I just said I'm not."

"Oh okay."

"You know, lets not go on rides where we cant sit next to each other. Ever again."

"Sure," smiled Brittany. "I don't know why they call that Space Mountain it looked like that movie about computers."

"Tron?"

"It's on?"

"Huh?"

"It was always on."

"Sure, B."

* * *

In line for The Haunted Mansion, one of the ride operators walked past the queue of people waiting for their turn. He shouted so everyone could hear him. "Say goodbye to your families and friends who aren't coming on to the ride, because you're never going to see them again." And then he laughed callously and wandered away leaving highly impressionable, easily excitable and people of a nervous disposition to feel the blood drain from their faces and heighten the nerve tingling, terrifying anticipation.

"That was shit." Santana scoffed as they stepped out into the sunlight.

"Is that why you had your eyes closed the entire time? Look at the mark you left on my arm from holding on so tightly to me."

"That wasn't me. I wasn't scared," Santana snorted in disgust.

"Sure baby, sure. And stop cursing, there's kids everywhere."

 _She just called me baby,_ Santana blinked but didn't voice that observation aloud.

* * *

Santana staggered off the Mad Hatters tea party ride. Someone should alert trading standards or whoever you inform about these things. That ride is so not for kids. Especially when Brittany grabs control of the wheel which makes the whole thing spin around crazy fast and while yeah, okay it was funny for a bit but then when she tried to get off the ride she couldn't make her legs cooperate with the rest of her body and was now unable to walk into a straight line. Santana zig zagged down the steps away from the still spinning giant tea cup and ploughed into a group of little kids, knocking some of them over uncontrollably. She then tried to stop and stand still but her head was still spinning and she tottered sideways into another group of children and parents who were all gathered around a giant Goofy getting their photos taken. Screaming, crying, wailing and shouts soon rendered the air.

Brittany looked up from where she was hanging on to the rides exit railing for dear life trying to keep herself upright having found her balance playing tricks on her. Might have spun the cup a smidgen too fast back there. She swayed helplessly as she witnessed Goofy fall to the ground, knocked over by a flailing Santana who then proceeded to land right on top of him. She grabbed his giant head as she attempted to stand and push herself off him.

All at once, there seemed to be an unnatural abundance of tiny children, more so than you would usually expected to find in Disney World, and they were all witnessing the creation of a life scarring memory.

Too everyone's horror, Goofy's head fell off.

Santana stared open mouthed in horror as she realised what she had done and dropped the head like it had bitten her. It fell to the ground while tiny children watched sobbing as their idol was unintentionally assaulted.

Parents started berating her for her behaviour and children cried as the true identity of Goofy was revealed. Furious parents pulled her off and away from the unfortunate actor.

"What the hell?" Santana said aloud as angry hands grabbed her. "Brittany!"

"Is she drunk?" she heard one of the adults ask.

"Someone call security."

"He's an imposter," Brittany yelled, pointing at the poor Goofy actor lying prostrate on the ground. "Get him!"

All the kids started screaming and ran full pelt, piling on him, kicking, spitting, biting and howling. In the confusion Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and they ran to safety leaving choas in the dust.

Once they'd escaped to a safe distance they sat down on a patch of grass to regain their breath and rest until their balance was fully restored. "I think you made Goofy cry," Brittany said accusingly as though Santana had done it intentionally.

Santana was not in a good mood. "Goofy freaks me the hell out. What is it meant to be anyway a cow? A dog? Just what?" Brittany's bottom lip jutted out slightly and she looked over to where crying children were being consoled by their parents and Disney world employees. Santana sighed. "Aww B. Don't be like that. I'll apologise if they let me near him again, I promise. I didn't mean it."

Brittany's eyes flicked back to Santana and saw that she meant it. She watched as Santana lay back on the grass and stared up into the sky.

"Do they sell alcohol in Disney World?" Santana pondered hopefully.

"I doubt it. But I thought I saw Grumpy sitting behind the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad with a hip flask." This was half true. She had seen Grumpy, but he had slipped through a doorway and out of sight before she could get near and he had a bottle of water not a hip flask. The other half was simply a ploy to get Santana near the roller coasters. She had been avoiding mention of them after Brittany had reeled off a list of the accidental death statistics from the last twenty years.

"Are you sure it was Grumpy?"

Brittany gave her very best, 'Bitch please,' expression. "I know my dwarves." She sounded mildly insulted. "It was Grumpy."

 _So many Rachel Berry jokes, so little time_ , thought Santana. "Lets go."

* * *

There was no sight of Grumpy or any of his compadres but seeing as they were over that side of the park it made sense to Santana to get the ride over and done with. The line was a mile long and they couldn't even see the entrance. Santana gripped a hold of Brittany's hand tightly as they watched the carts rattle past at an alarming speed around the visible track. She would die before admitting it but Santana was ever so slightly apprehensive about this. The family behind them were not helping her nerves. An eight year old girl was crying in terror and screamed loudly close to Santana's ear every time the train went past.

"If that kid doesn't shut up I will literally flip a shit and kill someone." Santana snarled through gritted teeth.

"I think we should go back to the hotel after this ride. I think you need some more sleep."

"Oh yeah? I suppose I was up at the crack of dawn." Brittany entwined their hands and leaned into Santana's side resting her head on the shorter girls shoulder effectively shutting her up. Santana didn't catch a glimpse of the dirty look some of the adults behind them were casting their way, luckily for them.

The ride turned out to be as expected. A blur. A terrifyingly fast, miserable blur.

* * *

"Look!" As the walked down the main route in the Magic Kingdom, Brittany pulled Santana into a convenient photo booth and plonked herself down on the other girls lap. Santana obediently handed over five bucks.

"Try and look like you've been having a good time," Brittany whispered into her hair and then kissed her on the top of the head.

FLASH!

"I wasn't ready!" Santana protested but Brittany just giggled and moved about until she was tickling Santana.

FLASH!

"Shit, and again."

Brittany started pulling faces at the camera.

FLASH!

Santana blinked hard, momentarily blinded by the light from the camera. "I still wasn't ready!"

FLASH!

They waited outside the booth for the photos to develop. Brittany watching down the street as distant music caught her attention. The parade was coming. Santana watched the photos drop out of the machine and picked them up without a chance to look at them, she just stuffed them into her pocket as she was hauled closer to the parade by Brittany.

Colourfully dressed dancers and well known and even more well loved characters sang and danced down the street towards them. Huge floats were visible slowly winding their way down the road and the crowds began to gather as the parade got ever closer.

To Santana's horror the dancers were jumping into the crowds and pulling people out into the street to dance with them. Ugh. She hated this sort of stuff. Brittany however was jumping up and down in delight as they got closer. "Look, there's Mickey! And dancing brooms! Jiminy Cricket!"

Santana couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. Brittany was definitely a 'classic' Disney kind of girl. She ignored the more modern characters, standing on tip toe and watching out for a glimpse of her No 1 idol who was yet to appear. Santana's attention was diverted by Snow Whites float followed by the ever elusive dwarves.

"There's those damn dwarves. I don't see a hip-flask."

Brittany did an good impression of Santana and rolled her eyes whilst waving madly at Aladdin who was sat atop one of the floats. Santana would never ever live it down if anyone found out she felt a little bit choked up as all the princesses floats went by. Brittany was ecstatic.

"Shit. Is that Mary Poppins?" she heard escape from her lips at one point.

A twirling Tinkerbell made a beeline for Brittany and pulled her out into the street leaving a disgruntled Santana watching with what could be classified as jealous fury as they danced. Brittany was better than any of the professional dancers out there. She was highly suspicious of the smile on Tinkerbells face as she led Brittany back to the side of the road and deposited her safely next to Santana as the nearest float began to move on. She gaped in disbelief as Tink gave Brit a kiss on the cheek and winked at her before dancing away. Brittany beamed and her cheeks flushed and she wouldn't meet Santana's eyes.

Before anything could be uttered, Santana was caught off guard as Brittany suddenly screamed deafeningly in her ear.

"What the? My God, I've been deafened."

"There he is! There he is!" Brittany screamed like a mad Brittana ( _oops how did that get in there_ ) fangirl having spotted her outright favourite Disney character of all time in the distance on his way towards them.

The woman standing alongside them flushed and shook her head as Goofy tried to pull her into the street to dance. He let her go but then froze, seemingly having caught a glance of Santana and recognised her. It was hard to tell where they were looking with those massive heads on.

"Uh. Hi?" she said sheepishly.

"You," he growled and took a menacing step forward.

"Lets go B," she grabbed a hold of Brittany's arm.

"No. He's not here yet." Brittany shrugged her off missing the altercation her eyes fixed further down the road.

Goofy stepped back into the road and tapped three dwarves on the shoulder and pointed into the crowd where the girls were standing, they turned and all headed towards Santana.

"B, Goofy's going to eat me, lets go now."

"DONALD!" she was busy screaming. "DONALD!"

"Oh shit. Run B, run!" she grabbed hold of the other girl and forcibly pulled her away trying to lose their pursuers in the crowd. Once Donald Duck was out of Brittany's sight it was like a spell was broken and she ran along with Santana. They sprinted all the way back to the monorail and hopped aboard to head back to the hotel.

Once in the hotel room Santana threw herself onto the bed mimicking the previous days exhausted bedflop and fell into a restless sleep dreaming of Disney zombies chasing her around a pond. It seemed like she'd been lying there for only a few seconds when the door to her hotel room banged shut and Brittany threw herself on to the bed trying not to cry loudly for some unnecessary fear of waking Santana. All ideas of spending time in beloved sleep were shattered.

"B, what is it?" She pushed herself up onto her elbow and leaned over Brittany. "Are you okay? What's the matter?" She'd never seen Brittany like this before. Something terrible must have happened and she was getting seriously worried. Brittany wiped tears from her slick cheeks turned over and buried her head in Santana's chest soaking her top through with tears and she really hoped that wasn't some snot right there. Santana hugged her tightly and whispered comforting words to her.

"What happened, B? You have to tell me before I freak out and go and get the management and demand they search every bit of CCTV until I find out what happened and go and kick shit out of whoever did this to you. Is it because of Donald? We're not leaving this place until you've met him and had a photo and got his phone number, I swear it!"

"You were asleep and I wasn't tired so I went out for a look around and they've got a room by the café where they show movies all day. They were showing..." She took a deep shaky breath.

"Bambi."

The blood drained from Santana's face.

"I know you told me not to watch it and I'm sorry," she broke down into sobs. "I should have listened. I thought I could handle it. Buh-buh-but..."

"Oh my God! Are you alright? Oh B, I'm so sorry you had to see that, I'm so sorry." She hugged the inconsolable girl and rocked her in her arms trying to comfort her until she fell asleep. When she got home she was going to sue the ass off this place for showing Bambi without warning.

What a fucking day. At least tomorrow couldn't get much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 – Hollywood Studios Park

The list had to go. The list had to die. The list had to be destroyed.

"San?" Brittany's hushed voice penetrated through the haze her mind was currently lost in. Santana was staring straight ahead her chest moving steadily up and down as she breathed deeply. Her knuckles were white where she was holding on tightly to Brittany's hand and her jaw ached she was clenching it so hard.

"What?" She growled out of gritted teeth

"Can you loosen up the death grip on my hand a little bit?" Santana let go completely and gripped her knees instead. "Do you want to get off the ride?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"No."

They were currently sitting, waiting, already tied into the elevator style car for the Tower of Terror ride to start. Screams and mechanical clicking and rushing noises could be heard through the walls.

Brittany looked down at her own hands folded neatly in her lap. This couldn't go on for much longer. It was clear to Brittany that Santana was going to have a major freak out on one of these rides soon and would probably kill someone over it. Refusing to admit that she was scared or that she didn't want to ride the fast scary rides was not helping matters. She was only doing it to please Brittany and Brittany knew it.

"San. I want to get off the ride."

Santana turned her head to look at Brittany her nostrils flared slightly as she tried to remember to breathe. "I'm on the fucking ride. We are riding the ride and don't talk to me until its over."

Brittany's forehead creased as she looked worriedly at the bead of sweat making its way down Santana's cheek. "Santana," she said softly. "I really want to get off the ride."

Santana scrunched her eyes up and her voice wavered as she asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Brittany gave her a bashful smile. "Can we go to the animal park today instead?"

Brittany's face went all blurry as liquid filled Santana's eyes. "Really?" She repeated, her voice came out as a strangled sob.

Brittany beamed at her. "Really," she nodded as a light came back on in Santana's eyes. Santana took a deep sigh of soul hugging relief, then, the vehicle they were sitting in began to move. Backwards. Into the darkness.

"Motherfucker," Santana hissed. She closed her eyes but felt Brittany's hand slide over the top of hers and didn't let go the entire ride.

* * *

Out in the sunlight and the safety of the solid, unyielding earth, the girls sat on a grassy bank, Santana's head rested on her arms which were folded across her knees. She was rocking slightly. "What's next?" she muttered into her knees.

"It's okay. We don't have to go by the list."

"Give me the list," she stuck out a hand and Brittany reluctantly passed it over.

"Rock 'n' Roller Coaster," Santana sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

"What? No."

"B. Its the big one. The fastest one. The one you've been talking about for weeks."

"I don't have to go on it."

"It's on the list, you have to do it."

"I suppose I could go on it on my own."

Santana looked appalled at the idea. "You cant do that. We're going on it together."

"No, S." Brittany said firmly.

"This last one and then... no more roller coasters. Ever."

"No, we don't have to go on it."

"You've got a list to complete. And you want your photo taken on it."

"I don't have to."

Brittany had been so proud of the list it was unreal and Santana was not going to ruin it for her. It had to be done, to hell with the urge to puke. "I still haven't thrown up on a ride, yet. I have to achieve that at least once before I stop. We're doing it and I don't want to hear any more."

* * *

**'The Rock 'n Roller Coaster is the fastest roller coaster at Disney World Resort. It accelerates from 0 to 60 miles per hour in 2.8 seconds The riders experience 4.5g (44m/s²) as they enter the first inversion, more than an astronaut does on a space shuttle launch.'**

Well that's just fantastic. Of course Santana _had_ to read the introduction at the entrance to the ride. Of course she did. She'd only done it to stop seeing Brittany casting her anxious glances like she was expecting her to have a violent meltdown at any second. Just great. There was one thing the ride had going for it. The faster it was, the sooner it would be over.

* * *

A mane of blonde hair dangled vertically pointing towards the ground. Right next to it a mane of dark brown hair did exactly the same thing. Santana's knuckles were almost visible through her skin as she gripped tightly onto the rail in front of her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is not happening."

**'Ladies and gentlemen please remain calm, we are experiencing a technical fault. Power should be restored within only a few minutes. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice day!'**

"Cooperation?" Santana spluttered in pure misery as they hung in the air, suspended from the top of the loop the loop section of the rails, the car having stopped mid ride. It was like a total freaking, living nightmare.

"We need to talk," Brittany stated calmly, seemingly unfazed by the situation they found themselves in.

"Now?" Santana squeaked. "NOW! In case you hadn't noticed we are upside down. What can you possibly want to talk about, right now? While we are stuck upside down on an upside down roller coaster which has broken down, upside down? We are hanging in the air! WHAT?"

"You're shouting at me," Brittany accused softly.

"OH, IM SORRY. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"Calm down. Yes, I want to talk now. Because you can't run away."

"No fucking shit." As the other girls words sank in Santana slowly turned and stared at Brittany wide eyed. This did not sound good.

"About us. And what happened in Vegas." Brittany nervously broke eye contact and shifted in the seat.

"Stop moving, B." Santana pleaded. "You're making this whole thing wobble."

"It's fine, it wont break."

"Oh great. Just cement the image of us plunging to our deaths in my head, thanks."

"I want you to tell me the truth for once."

"Fine. Okay. You want the truth? I'll give you the truth. The truth is I hate roller coasters. I fucking hate them. I want to throw up just thinking about them. And this, this is my nightmare. I can now die having lived my own worst nightmare, thank you very much for asking."

"We got married." Brittany interrupted her panicky ramblings. That shut her up. Santana conspicuously said nothing, holding her breath and by the time she had to breathe again the ride would be moving, obviously, hopefully. "Doesn't that bother you?" Brittany persisted.

Santana gasped for air then asked. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No."

The lack of air combined with the blood rushing to her head and the mind numbing fear conspired so she blurted out without thinking. "Then it doesn't bother me."

"Don't you think we need to talk about that?"

"No! I think we need to get down off of this fucking ride before I sue this fucking park!" Santana shouted at the top of her lungs off the top of the ride for all and sundry to hear. "I think I hate Disney World as well. The rides suck and they don't sell alcohol. I want to go back to Vegas." And with that Santana broke down and began to cry despairingly.

The ride started up and the car was slowly returned backwards (Santana was convinced she had committed henious crimes against the ride operators in a previous life) to the station.

* * *

Santana threw herself down on a empty bench and cradled her head in her hands as she attempted to get herself under control. She swatted at Brittany's hand as she tried to comfort her. "I think you've done enough," she muttered. Brittany looked away, hurt.

The crying had stopped but her head was raging with adrenaline, blood and emotion and she sat and fumed silently trying to get herself sorted.

Brittany was momentarily distracted as a group of children ran by screaming with joy and laughter across the grass towards one of their favourite characters who was sauntering along the path. Tinkerbell.

Brittany looked wistfully at Santana who sat with her head still in her hands and decided it would be best to give her some space and let her cool off. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said softly, but Santana didn't acknowledge her. She turned a wary smile towards Tink and followed the kids. It couldn't hurt. She wanted to meet Tinkerbell and have her photo taken, it was on the list, plus it would give Santana some time to calm down.

Santana glared furiously at the ground. This was not turning out how she imagined. There were too many people around getting in her way, screaming, being all happy, she didn't like fast rides and Brittany wouldn't stop dropping hints about talking about feelings and shit like that.

Fear and panic slowly morphed into shame and embarrassment. What an asshole, actually shouting at Brittany was the lowest of the low. She would have killed anyone else who dared try that with Britt. She had a lot of apologising to do.

With a deep sigh she looked up to see Brittany beaming from ear to ear and laughing at something Tinkerbell was saying to her. The fairy (how ironic) reached over and put her arm on Brittany's shoulder and they hugged as a thoughtful tourist snapped their photo together. In a heartbeat a red mist descended over Santana, her eyes narrowed and she shot up off the bench, the adrenaline still pumping through her system raring to go.

She stomped over to where Tinkerbell was practically molesting Brittany not hesitating in shoving aside some seven year old's. "Touch her again I will knock you the fuck out!" She shouted right up in the other woman's face.

"I think you've made a mistake," Tinkerbell tried to diffuse the livewire in front of her. "And can you not swear in front of the kids, please."

"Get your pervy hands off my... my... my..." Lost for words, Santana snarled and roughly shoved Tink in the chest making her stagger backwards.

"Bring it, bitch," Tink spat back in a very unDisney like manner and shoved her back.

Oh, pity the fool who crosses Santana Lopez.

Santana punched her full force on the nose and, not anticipating actual physical assault aside from some shoving and hair pulling, Tinkerbell flew backwards and landed on the ground, hard, her wings crushed beneath her to Santana's small satisfaction.

"Stop it!" Brittany yelled and grabbed at Santana as she went in for another shot. Tinkerbell was writhing on the ground clutching her nose. Dark rivulets of blood appeared from between her fingers and trickled down her hands. All around them kids were watching with jaws agape until one snivelled loudly and started bawling his eyes out. It initiated some kind of chain reaction in everyone around them and everyone under the age of ten, and some over, began to wail.

Santana turned and tried to wriggle out of Brittany's grasp. "What are you doing B? Get off me."

Brittany held Santana tightly by the shoulders and tried to talk her down. "You need to calm down."

"Tinkerbitch started it."

Brittany looked on the verge of tears, staring at Santana like she didn't even recognise her, her eyes full of hurt and dissapointment. "I cant believe you sometimes."

She let go and Santana watched helplessly as she moved away from her, feeling very worried by the look she had just seen on Brittany's face. Brittany went to help Tinkerbell up while Santana looked on through some kind of shocked haze as Brittany wiped at the blood and tears running down Tinkerbell's face. As Brittany led the battered fairy through the awestruck audience and without warning, Tinkerbell twirled around and punched Santana with a fierce left hook sending both girls staggering backwards.

"Enough!" Brittany shouted and dragged Tinkerbell away to get medical attention leaving Santana alone with her foul temper.

Santana's head hurt, her cheek was flaming hot where the Tinkerbitch had punched her and her knuckles were throbbing from the right hook she had dealt out. "I need a drink."

Where were those fucking dwarves? They were the only lead she had on getting some alcohol. They hadn't bothered taking their fake ID's with them because it wasn't something you naturally associated with Disney World. If she couldn't find the dwarves there was only one other option available, anything to alleviate all these fucking feelings flying about and she really didn't want to go there.

In the distance she spotted a dwarf, a real live dwarf, she couldn't name them like Brittany could. He was probably called Stupid or Dumb-ass or something like that. Santana now automatically equated dwarves with hip flasks whenever she saw one and wasted no time in hurrying after him. She followed his bright red hat as it bobbed up and down through the people, sickeningly normal, happy, emotionally stable people enjoying their vacations. Bastards. Momentarily distracted by the disgustingly inappropriate (considering the potentially life screwing altercation she had just participated in) happy people, Santana lost sight of the pesky dwarf.

She wandered around in a daze not knowing what to do, where to go, or how to find Brittany and beg her forgiveness. What the hell was she supposed to do now? This was Brittany's dream vacation and Santana was doing a pretty good job of ruining it for her. She found herself at that familiar old impasse once again. Unable to go to the next step, to just spill her soul out to Brittany, cut her heart out and hand it to the other girl on a plate and it was debilitating.

She needed someone who would know what to do. Someone who wouldn't judge her. Someone wise and all knowing. She looked up to see the mouse himself standing in front of her.

Mickey Mouse.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Santana gazed at Mickey like a starstruck Disney nut, managing to pull herself together before drool could escape her mouth. Luckily he hadn't noticed her yet what with him being distracted. It was kind of hard to tell for sure, with the giant head and non moving eyes but the clue was the phone held up to his giant ear. But really, that works?

Santana looked up and around finding she had wandered away from the crowds to a quiet part of the park. At a guess an off limits to the public part of the park, judging by the sight of Mickey Mouse taking five on his phone. She couldn't make out what he was saying but it didn't matter because, fuck that shit, this was Disney World after all and he was supposed to be the big cheese, so to speak, so he could get off the line to Minnie and do his job.

"Hi."

Mickey turned his head and looked at her. He inclined his head in a nod and flipped his phone shut before slipping it into a pocket.

"Got a minute?"

He nodded, somehow managing to effortlessly exude a mega cool and inviting vibe in a weird, non verbal way. It could have been his training as Mickey 'The' Mouse so as not to flip out when fans stalked him out off duty. Or it could also have been the streaky dried tears on Santana's cheeks, the angry red welt on her cheek and general air of despair and dishevelment which made him walk over and sit down on the wall next to Santana who all of a sudden felt seven years old again and very, very small.

Then again it could just be that Santana had lucked out and found the one, true, real Mickey Mouse. Ha, right. Like that could happen...

"This is weird, talking to a cartoon character. Or a man in a suit."

Mickey said nothing and they sat in a companionable silence on their perch at the side of the path. An unstoppable tear trickled down Santana's cheek. To her surprise Mickey reached over and wiped it away with his soft white gloved finger.

"I lost my best friend." She took a deep ragged breath. "And it's all my fault, because I'm an idiot who can't say words out loud. I thought what other people thought was more important than her. And I was wrong."

She squeezed her hands which lay in her lap, and asked the question so many people considered to be the most important of all.

"Does it matter? Does it matter that she's a girl and I'm a girl?" She peered sideways trying not to look like she was desperately hoping for the answers to the universe. He stared back and after a moment shook his head, then raised a hand and gently flicked her on the forehead with his fingers. He said nothing and everything, but she knew what he meant. Stupid.

"Yeah, I'm so fucking stupid," Santana said to herself. "No, of course it doesn't matter."

Mickey leaned forward and looking her over appraisingly. He leaned over and gently tapped a gloved finger to her chest.

"What?" She sniffed, needing a moment for his action to sink in. "My heart?"

He shook his head.

"Oh." She put her hand up to her heart. "You mean love."

Mickey nodded.

"That's what matters."

Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out the photos they had taken the other day in the booth before the parade had interrupted them, smiling at the images. The first photo was Brittany smiling and Santana in mid eye roll. The second one was both of them laughing as they tickled each other. Santana's ears turned pink at the third photo as she saw the gooey way she was gazing at Brittany like she was the most wonderful thing on the planet as Brittany pulled a weird face at the camera. Damn, she was so obvious. The fourth photo frame was obscured by a flurry of long blonde hair, nothing else was visible as in that snapshot of truth, Brittany had been claiming Santana's lips with her own.

"If I could say it, this would all go away. All this shit in my head. All this stuff I cant handle without throwing a punch. All this crap that's not important but is hurting Brittany. I just have to say it. Three little words."

She ran her fingers almost reverently over the photos and showed them to Mickey.

"Have you seen her? What a stupid question, I bet you've seen loads of people. Her name is Brittany, and she's beautiful."

To her surprise Mickey nodded.

"What, she's beautiful or you've seen her?"

He nodded again and then pointed across the road to where the red dwarf hat was visible over a hedge.

"She's in there?" she gasped in disbelief. This guy was seriously magic. He nodded.

"I gotta go." She jumped up. "Wait one more thing. Are you and Minnie married?"

He shook his head.

"You might want to get on that. Soon as. Trust me."

His head tilted to one side as though considering it. He shrugged one shoulder and then turned it into a nod.

Santana smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're kinda boss. Thanks, big cheese. I owe you."

He waved goodbye as she hopped over the wall and followed the dwarf hat, then he scratched behind his ear. He pulled out his phone again and re-dialled. "Hey Minnie. What's for dinner?"

* * *

Santana skidded to a halt, her feet actually kicking up a cloud of dust as she found the dwarf she had been stalking and it looked like he had reached his destination.

He was sitting on the grass next to a duck pond looking like he had just stepped out of classic Disney movie. Surrounding him were his six dwarf friends, brothers, whatever, all sitting around listening attentively to whatever the girl sat in the middle of them was saying.

Santana swallowed hard as she realised the girl was Brittany.

"Hey," Santana said softly, taking a step closer. Brittany's wide eyes flicked to her and immediately morphed into a frown. Santana's heart sank a bit at the action. She took a deep steadying breath trying to betray no emotion.

"Is this her?" Grumpy snarled, indicating Santana with an angry flick of his head. Brittany nodded. "You've got a nerve," he snapped.

Santana was taken aback, her mouth dropped open and she stood gasping like a goldfish out of water as seven dwarves verbally assaulted her. "Whuh-whut?" she managed to stammer out.

"Who the hell do you think you are treating her like that?"

"Tink's in tears in the locker room. She's got two black eyes, she cant go to work like that!"

"A total jerk like you doesn't deserve Brittany."

"You broke Tink's nose."

"And Brittany's heart," Grumpy said, not without malevolent intent.

If it hadn't been so frightening being so close to Brittany but then again so far away, it would have been funny as the ducks waddled out of the pond to add to the commotion and headed straight for the band of noisy people, their beady little eyes fixated on Santana.

"B!" Santana called over everyone's heads. "I'm sorry. Talk to me," she pleaded.

She stepped backwards as a score of angry ducks continued their loud quacking approach. One pecked at her foot. "Shit." She shoved it away with a gentle kick, mindful of Brittany's duck love and Brittany's currently narrowed eyes watching every movement Santana made. The offended duck flew at her and started pecking at her shins and it's brethren joined in the attack. Either they were all on Brittany's side or she was having a very weird nightmare.

"Go away, Santana," Brittany said, her face blank, giving nothing away.

"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry. Leave me alone."

Santana's heart shattered as she allowed herself to be herded away by violent ducks. Grumpy threw his hip flask at her head to add injury to her previous injuries. She picked it up, that dwarf 'Angry' or whichever one he was, was on her list. She pocketed the hip flask, at least one good thing would come out of this.

"And don't scome back!" THe dwarves shouted after her.

"You're all on my fucking list!" She screamed back at them blindly stumbling as her voice shook and tears obscurred her vision.

She made her way back to where Mickey had handed out his sage and silent wisdom but there was no sign of him. She pulled up the legs of her jeans to see angry red marks where the ducks had attacked her. With a frustrated sigh she carelessly flopped down next to the wall with a thud. She opened Grumpy' hip flask and took a huge swig, spitting it out immediately as she tasted something awful. Alas, it contained prune juice.

Her phone beeped providing a welcome distraction form the nightmare that was her life right now. Eager to escape from her sober misery for the moment Santana reached into her pocket hoping fervently it was Brittany contacting her. It wasn't. It was text message from Quinn. What the hell would she possibly want? Apart from cheerleading tips from the best there is, naturally. She pressed a button to open the text and winced as angry, bold and even worse, block capital letters glared up at her. Ouch. Caps lock was not a good sign.

**'DO NOT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE JUST TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN IMBECILE'**

_The fuck? Firstly, how the hell did Quinn know what was going on? Brittany must have told her. Well, yeah, okay_ _. I deserved that. But, Q's still a bitch._

Her phone dropped to the ground and she stared off into a cloud of depression. A bright pink plastic wrapper blew past her on the light breeze and landed at her feet. Dazed and hurting in more place than one, it took a moment for her eyes to focus on it and then for the meaning behind it's presence to sink in. This could mean only one thing. Her head whipped around and she looked closely at the building Mickey had been making illicit phone calls behind. It was a candy store. And they sold Pixy Stix.

Minutes later she came back around to her hiding place with the stores entire stock of 'Stix. She had to admit, she loved her 'Stix. Bread or Pixy variety, it didn't matter. She ripped the ends off a handful of tubes and knocked them back. If she couldn't get drunk she was sure as hell going to get hyper. And then, she was gonna total this place. The castle would be rubble. All would flee in front of her as the place burned to the ground and children cried. Maybe.

She sat morosely waiting for the sugar to kick in until the sound of hurried footsteps made her look up to see Pinocchio running along muttering "I gotta pee. I gotta pee." He sped past her and over to a door in the side of the building opposite. The sign on the back of the door read: 'Cast members only'.

Santana looked around checking no one was watching then ran after him getting her foot in the off limits door before it shut and locked itself. _Mwahahahhahahar!_ were her exact thoughts.

The place had to be crawling with Disney characters. This must be how they got around the park without being mobbed by rabid fans. This must be where Mickey had disappeared to. Brittany would love this. They could lie in wait and ambush every character on her list and get their photo taken without having to fight off screaming kiddies. A breath hitched in her chest as she opened her mouth to speak and then remembered that Brittany wasn't at her side.

The door clicked shut behind her and she started to explore the area hoping to bump into Mickey again. He was kinda cool, in the strong silent way. She coudl see what everyone saw in him. She wandered along the deserted secret passages wallowing in her misery. The thrill had worn off immediately without her sunny companion to share it with. She couldn't even muster the will to search for Walt's corpse. If she was lucky she might bump into Tinkerbitch, with her fist, into her bitch teeth.

* * *

Brittany peered over the top of the wall behind the candy store where Santana had moments before been moping forlornly. A worried wrinkle etched her forehead as she noticed Santana's phone lying unattached to it's owner in the dusty ground. She ran over and picked it up checking for messages or calls and read the latest from Quinn. What if Santana had been kidnapped? Or more likely, what if she was going to do something stupid? She leaned over and picked up an empty Pixy Stix tube. Uh oh, this was bad. This was so bad. If Santana was on Pixy Stix there was no telling what she might do and it was all Brittany's fault. She felt awful. She should have never sent her away like that and had regretted it as soon as she saw the hurt and heartbreak on Santana's face as she told her to leave. Now it was even worse. Hard candy was involved and after what had happened the last time they had indulged in Stix, it didnt bear thinking about.

Her jaw set firmly, complimenting a determined frown. She would ask her new Disney friends to help her. Help her get Santana back by her side where she belonged, even if the silly girl had trouble with that unquestionable fact of life. So long as they were together everything would be okay. It would be more than okay, it would be right.

* * *

Santana was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she jumped along the passageway the sugar rush having kicked in. Movie scenes featuring Disney characters were painted on the walls, each scene connected with a smattering of bright stars running through the tunnel network. Judging by her aching feet she was beginning to suspect the tunnels were connected to all areas of the Disney parks and it shouldn't be long before she was in Disneyland Paris. She stopped in front of a scene from Cinderella featuring the fairy godmother.

"Lucky bitch," she sighed. "I wish I had a fairy godmother. I could use one right about now."

"Hey you." A voice called from behind her.

Santana froze. She'd been caught trespassing. Her blood thundered around her body adrenaline and sugar raging within her. Fight or flight? Pah, Santana Lopez runs from no one. Apart from B that one time, but she didn't like to think about that. She took a steadying breath trying to slow her heart rate and span around on her heel, prepared for confrontation with her eyes wide and her goto scowl perfectly perched on her face.

Santana gawked at the sight before her. Her jaw almost hit the ground she was so stunned by the person who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of her just after she had wished for a fairy godmother. It was looking more and more like Disney World might actually be genuinely magic, when it wasn't being all shitty and trying to ruin Santana's life.

"No freakin' way," she gasped.

"Hey kiddo. You look different without your blonde on your arm. I wasn't certain it was you."

Santana scrunched her eyes shut and then opened them checking her vision wasn't in any way impaired. No, she was still there. Barbra motherfucking Streisand was standing before her.

"You just gonna stand there catching flies or are you gonna get your skinny ass over here and give me a hug?"


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"Hey, you okay?" Barbra pulled back from the hug and carefully looked Santana up and down. She took in the tear streaked cheeks, smudged mascara, angry red cheekbone which was going to turn into a beautiful bruise already spreading around her eye, and her general all pervading aura of melancholy.

"I don't know." Santana replied in a hushed whisper. "Are you real?"

"Are you drunk again?"

"No."

"Of course I'm real. I'm here for a photo shoot." She waved her arm indicating her frustrated assistant who had groaned at the sight of Santana, recognising her from Vegas, and their chaperone taking them wherever they were supposed to be going.

"Should you be in here?" The Disney employee asked Santana with blatant suspicion.

"She's with me," said Barbra immediately. "Can you give us a few minutes." It wasn't a request.

Barbra's colleagues waited at a discreet distance trying not to appear as though they were listening intently. Barbra watched them and then turned back to Santana. "What on earth is the matter kid? You look absolutely terrible, like you just lost your best friend or something."

The emotion clearly visible on Santana's face said everything. Her eyes filled instantly and she burst into uncontrollable tears. Barbra threw her arms back around the girl and hugged her tight. "Aww honey c'mere. Where's Brittany? I thought you two were inseparable."

Santana swallowed back a deep sob and said with a shaky voice. "She's probably happily singing with the ducks and dwarves. Disney World hates me. Have you seen Mickey down here?" Barbra shook her head, slightly confused. "He doesn't even speak." Santana said cryptically.

Barbra tucked Santana's hair back behind her ear and cupped her cheeks in her hands wiping away the stray tears. "What happened?"

Santana sniffed back a river of emotional snot and tried desperately not to sob again, instead blurting out. "I punched Tinkerbuh-buh-bitch and shouted at Brittany and I hate roller coasters and she keeps wanting me to tell her I love her and she finally had enough of my shit and told me to go away."

Barbra took a moment to process the girls words and then placed her hands on Santana's shoulders holding her firmly to the spot. She asked seriously. "Santana, I'm going to ask you something right now and I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?" Santana nodded, prepared to concentrate hard on the next question. "Are you high right now?"

"What? No!" Santana almost screamed in her face in affront. "It's the Pixy Stix!"

"Come again?"

"Pixy Stix. They're making me a bit jumpy."

"Is that some kind of drug? It's alright, you can tell me."

"I'm not on drugs. It's the shuhshuhsha-sugar." The sugar made her shake for a moment as the shock of seeing Barbra began to wear off and the adrenaline mixed in with the glucose high. "They should be illegal when they don't work properly. I don't know if its possible to OD from them but I gave it my best shot. I was going to go on a hyperactive sugar rampage but..." She began to cry again. "I don't want to rampage without Brittany."

Barbra took Santana by the shoulders and shook her out of her crying capturing her attention again. "Now you listen to me, Santana. Pull it together girl. You need to realise that you're too late. It's too late with Brittany."

Santana looked absolutely horrified at this. Surely Babs was supposed to be all supportive and yet here she was crushing her heart even further. Thankfully Barbra continued with her pep talk before Santana could burst out sobbing agian.

"Brittany already knows how you feel about her. You showed her and you told her when you married her. It's not just a piece of paper, it's getting off your ass, standing up there and doing it, saying it, meaning it. And you've already done it. That's not your problem."

"It's not?" Santana gasped wide eyed, simply trying to absorb the information nevermind process it. She breathed deeply trying not to twitch as her brain whirred at a thousand miles per hour. "What is it then?" She should have left it there but the sugar said no and she blabbered on. "Cos I sure as hell don't know what to do or what I am doing. It wasn't legally binding marriage anyway we're not really married."

Barbra considered something for a second and then decided to act on it. Maybe it was the only way to get some sense into the girl's head. Barbra slapped Santana around the back of the head. Hard.

"OWW!" She yelped. "What the fuck?"

"Chickenshit."

It was safe to say the wind was knocked right out of Santana's sails as Barbra Streisand smacked her around the head, swore at her and all the bad ass from Lima Heights adjacent could come up with in response was: "P-p-pardon?"

"You heard me. That is bull and don't let me hear you say that ever again. The only person you're fighting here is yourself. You don't have to declare anything to the world, you don't owe anyone anything. All you have to do is be with her."

"She told me to go away." Santana confessed in a small unhappy voice.

"Did you deserve it?"

"Yeah."

They stood there in the cool secret passageway somewhere under Disney World and stared at each other. Barbra in expectant silence and Santana wide eyed with multiple conflicting emotions swirling around as usual in a deafening roar. As the seconds ticked by the noise in her head began to subside and it all boiled down to one thing. Santana let out a breath she had been holding onto for the past four years, ever since she had realised she was in love with Brittany and had tried to bury and hide the fact from herself ever since. "Oh shit."

Babs quirked an eyebrow in amusement as the truth dawned on Santana.

"I love Brittany." Barbra gently nodded in affirmation as Santana continued talking to herself.

"I already know this," she frowned at the knowledge. Barbra nodded in agreement again.

"Why does it feel like I knew this all along but am only just getting the message?" Barbra raised both eyebrows. A very good question indeed. "I should probably get around to telling her sometime."

"Ya think?"

Santana gave her a sheepish smile in response then suddenly her body snapped to attention as she had an epiphany. "Oh oh oh. You know what? I just had the most genius idea ever." Babs didn't look too convinced by that statement but held her tongue, she was fast remembering why she had liked this girl so much the first time and damn, she was clearly suffering without her blonde. "Could you help me out?" Santana asked her hopefully.

"Sure, spill."

"Tinkerbell flies off the top of the castle each night."

"Yup. I've seen that, the kids love it."

"Anyway, Tink's out of action tonight."

"Why is that?"

"I-I-I think she's got a broken nose."

"Do I want to know how that happened?" Santana shook her head and kept quiet. "No, okay then but I think I can guess it anyway."

"She was hitting on Brittany!" Santana huffed.

"So you broke her nose?"

Sidestepping the query Santana asked. "Do you think Britt could take her place?"

"Flying from the tower?"Santana nodded her eyes all big and wide and hopeful as she stared up with watery eyes. "Oh jeez honey, you don't ask for much do you? I really don't know. I don't have anything to do with that stuff. I'm only here to do some promo stuff for the new Disney movie because I've got a song on the soundtrack."

Santana swallowed, her disappointment palpable and her shoulders slumped.

"Plus, if I remember correctly, the last time I helped you out we blew up the Vegas power supply," she continued with a grin at the memory. "And what a night that was."

"I'm sorry," Santana sighed softly.

"Was it worth it?" Santana smiled and nodded slowly and truthfully.

"Then I guess I'm not opposed to doing it again."

"Really?"

"But listen up. I'm not going to be around every time you screw up. You've got to figure this shit out, girl."

"I know."

"Be at the tower at 10pm."

"I officially love you." Santana threw herself at Barbra and grabbed her in a bear hug. "If I weren't married to Britt, I'd marry you."

"I think my husband might have something to say about that, but I know what you mean. I love you too kid. Now go find your girl."

Feeling better than she had done all day Santana looked confusedly around at the different passages leading off to all the areas of the Disney Parks, she had no idea which one she had come from originally. "The exit is that way," the Disney man pointed with a frown, still not convinced the girl should be in the off limits tunnels.

With a smirk and a wave to Santana, Barbra turned to her assistant. "You get that Hillary? Make it happen."

"Whatever you say Ms Streisand but, are you sure this is such a good idea, after last time?"

"It'll be fine." She resumed her journey to the venue for her photoshoot, muttering to herself under her breath. "Sure it'll be fine. Only thing is, those girls could start a war in Switzerland, but I guess that's one of the things I love about them."

* * *

Out in the sunlight once again, Santana walked along the road engrossed in planning her cunning plan which so far consisted of finding Brittany, begging her forgiveness and then convincing her to follow her to the castle.

She sidestepped a bunch of sticky children just standing in the fucking way clapping and screaming all happy like and avoided walking into brightly dressed Disney people freely spouting around happiness and frivolity and getting in her way. She didn't pay much further attention to the live calypso band jamming in the street. Steel drums, maracas, guitars, dancers and singers were playing live music for the crowds.

Where would Brittany go if she was upset? Usually she would come and find Santana. Damn. And if Santana was the one who upset her? Her heart clenched tightly. It was a painful and sobering thought that this had happened enough times before that Brittany even had a place to go when she was upset at Santana.

 _You're a bitch Lopez_ , she thought sadly to herself.

Santana had found Brittany in the Lima Heights park a number of times lying on the grass next to the pond listening to the ducks do whatever it was ducks did. And the ducks. Evil ducks seemed to abound at Disney. Hmmm. Brittany had already been to the park, albeit one overrun with a serious health damaging dwarf infestation and sent her army of malevolent duck minions after Santana. She had the bruises to prove it.

What would Brittany do?

Santana face palmed. Of course! Santana had found Mickey in her time of need, Brittany would seek out Donald.

**'How does she know that you love her?/ How does she know that she's yours?'**

_Wait, what?_

She turned around, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. The music from the street band hadn't died down as she had walked past them. Odd. As she faced the musicians it had seemed for a moment that the music had been louder as though the musicians had been facing her. Whatever, she must have been imagining it and continued on with her mission.

Then it happened again. And the singing got louder.

**'How does she know that you love her?/ How do you show her you love her?/ How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?'**

She stopped in the middle of the street but didn't turn around. The music had gotten louder this time, she hadn't imagined it. She spun around on her heel and caught one poor dancer slower than the rest trying to turn back into formation with the rest. He had been looking at her. What the hell? She shook her head as thought trying to clear the paranoia, she must be more whacked out on the Stix than she thought. The only explanation was that it had been a very long fucking day and needed to find Brittany asap before she imploded. She put her head down to plot some more and crossed the street to the corner and then turned down another street.

She was hyper aware this time of the mini parade following her as she paused in the park she had been chased out of not even an hour before. There was no sign of Brittany. She warily eyed the ducks sunning themselves peacefully on the bank and scanned the park for any sign of Brittany. Nothing but ducks, roller skaters, kids playing and families enjoying the sunshine and music. Oh yes, the music. It was becoming a thing. She watched with a raised eyebrow as the band followed her into the park. They weren't even trying to hide it any more.

**'It's not enough to take the one you love for granted/ You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say/ How do I know that she loves me?/ How do I know that she's mine?'**

_You have got to be kidding me._

She turned to face them fully with her arms folded across her chest and scowled fiercely at the two main singers in front of her. Steel drums filled the air with the beat and they began to sing unapologetically straight at her. All the people in the park taking a break from the scary ass rides crowded round as the band serenaded Santana with a god damn Disney song.

**'How does she know that you love her?/ How does she know that you care?'**

_Oh. My. God. This actually happening for real._  
Just great. Brittany had all of Disney on her side hounding Santana and singing Disney love songs for her to get a clue. At least now she had the clue that Brittany had been hanging with the Disney people. How does she do it? Brittany would literally make friends with anyone.

**'How does she know that you love her?/ How does she know that she's yours?'**

She rolled her eyes in disgust and walked away waving an arm behind her as though swatting at an annoying fly buzzing around her head. The band followed her and behind them the crowd of onlookers tagged along as Santana led the mini parade down Disney's main street. When people started snapping photos, right there, that's when she snapped. Santana marched up to the ring leader, the main singer and snarled at him. "Where's Brittany?"

He stepped back from her warily and had the nerve to shrug. She took another menacing step forward and grabbed him by his fat dreadlocks. "Where is she?" she demanded.

"Donald Duck!" he gasped, unused to being attacked by the usual happy-go-lucky, merry holiday makers at Disney World.

"Is that code for something? Is that Disney slang for swearing at me?"

"No, she's chillin' with the duck." He tried to pry her tight grip off his favourite dreadlock.

"So its me versus all of Disney World? Fucking bring it." She whipped his dreadlocks in his face and they slapped him across the cheek. "And I'll start with Donald," she growled.

"Yeah!"

"You go get her!"

"You go girl"

"Woooo hooooo!" The band and their audience called after her. Then, with collective agreement, they all decided to follow her.

"What are you doing?" Santana demanded as her personal guard began to troop after her.

"We're here to support you. And provide msusical accompaniment."

"I don't need your support. Now get lost."

The lead singer shrugged nonchalantly having quickly forgiven her outburst seconds earlier. "You've got it anyway. You don't have a choice. We're the backup."

"You people need to understand that I have had an incredibly bad day so far and am running at very low patience levels so you needs to take your annoying steel drums and those maracas and shove them up your f-"

"We know where Donald is."

"Then how about you stop with the yapping and show me."

* * *

At the end of a very, very long street which seemed to take forever to traverse not least because of the whole entourage hounding her every step, Santana found her Brittany engaged in an intense conversation with Donald 'THE' Duck next to that cheery ride of fun, Hollywood Tower of Terror. Their heads were bobbing up and down and she appeared to be listening carefully to whatever he was saying. How the hell did she get him to speak? Mickey hadn't said a word.

**'There you see her/ Sitting there across the way/ She don't got a lot to say/ But there's something about her'**

Santana groaned as the band began to sing again. "Stop it!" they ignored her protests and continued attracting the attention of everyone in the vicinity including one Brittany S. Pierce.

**'And you don't know why/ But you're dying to try/ You wanna kiss the girl'  
**

Brittany was watching them curiously as Santana walked up with her audience in tow.

"Hi," she rasped nervously swallowing the lump in her throat that hadn't been there before.

"Hi," said Brittany with a small smile.

Santana's eyes widened as Donald waddled over and stood directly in front of her. She couldn't really work out if he was trying to stare her out or was about to peck her in the head or what. He was kind of bad ass, and was well known for his anger management issues. She could relate. He appeared to be acting as some kind of guard duck. A pained expression flickered across her face as her musical accompaniment continued to 'help her out' and serenade Brittany for her.

**'Yes, you want her/ Look at her, you know you do/ It's possible she wants you, too/ There is one way to ask her/ It don't take a word/ Not a single word.'  
**

"They keep doing that," she muttered in explanation, her cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. Brittany leaned to the side slightly and peered at the crowd of people behind Santana to get a better look. "They wont leave me alone."

**'Go on and kiss the girl/ Sing with me now/ Sha-la-la-la-la-la/ My, oh, my/ Look at the girl too shy/ She ain't gonna kiss the girl'**

Brittany chuckled as Santana hid her face with her hands she could feel the mortification flaming hot on her cheeks. Then the band mashed it up with their other favourite Disney song.

**'How does she know that you love her?/ How do you show her you love her?/ How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?/ How does she know that you love her? /How do you show that you love her?/ How does she know that you really really truly love her?'  
**

**'Sha-la-la-la-la-la/ Don't be scared/ You got the mood prepared/ Go on and kiss the girl./ Sha-la-la-la-la-la/ Don't stop now/ Don't try to hide it how/ You wanna kiss the girl.'**

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip in worry. Knowing Santana, as she did, she knew exactly how much the girl was probably about to freak out. She peered down as Donald took her hand in his wing, sensing her anxiety and waited as Santana rode out the whirlpool of emotions in time with the infernal singing.

**'Everybody wants to live happily ever after/ Everybody wants to know their true love is true/ How do you know she loves you?/ How do you know she's yours?'**

**'You've got to kiss the girl/ Why don't you kiss the girl/ You gotta kiss the girl/ Go on and kiss the girl'**

The song finished and Santana was certain that everyone for a five mile radius was watching them and waiting for Santana to do something, anything, everything. No pressure then. Brittany reached out with her free hand and tangled her fingers with Santana's and waited for the mortified girl to say something.

Santana took a deep soul stirring igh and did what any sensible person would do in a situation like this. She dropped down onto one knee in front of B


	6. Chapter 6

6.

A collective gasp arose from the assembled crowd watching as Santana knelt in front of Brittany and took one of her hands in hers. Santana smirked and scrunched up her nose as she peered up at the other girl. "They think I'm going to propose," she whispered so no one but Brittany and guard duck Donald could hear.

Brittany smiled knowingly. "But we're already married."

"I know." She dropped down onto her other knee so she was kneeling in front of Brittany, an appropriate position to beg her forgiveness from. "I'm sorry. We are married and I love you and I'm sorry I suck at telling you." She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and looked up at her. "Loads of really trippy stuff has happened to me today and I want to tell you all about it but these guys," she motioned toward the crowd behind her all on tiptoes straining forward to try and hear the private conversation. "Are seriously getting on my last nerve and I'm having trouble keeping my shit real without you." She took a deep breath. "What I think I'm trying to say is, Disney World sucks. No, I mean it sucks without you. I mean, I suck, but I suck less when I'm with you."

"How romantic," scoffed Donald sarcastically. "I cant imagine what you see in her."

"Shut your bread hole duck," Santana glared at him. "How come you can speak? Mickey doesn't."

"Puh-lease, that poor excuse for vermin hasn't had a hit movie in twenty years."

"Stop it!" Brittany decisively halted the argument before it could escalate into violence, she knew them both too well. They both shut up a bit sheepishly.

Brittany dropped down onto her knees mirroring Santana and gently raised her hand to the bruised cheekbone where Tinkerbitch had punched her. "San, are you okay? You're acting a bit weird."

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Cant I tell you I love you and it not be weird? I mean it! It's taken me ages to be able to do this and now it's weird?"

"I know you mean it, I've always known. Do you know you're talking really fast and bobbing up and down?"

"It's not me it's the Pixy Stix. I found the Stix, this place is truly magic."

"No!" Brittany gasped in horror. "You know they're forbidden after what happened last time. San, you broke three ribs!"

"S'ok. I wont eat any more, I pinky swear." She solemnly held out her pinkly. Brittany didn't hesitate in taking it. "Are you still mad at me?" Santana did her best imitation of the Brittany pout but Brittany simply giggled at it.

Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's. "No, I'm not mad. I'm sorry I told you to go away, I didn't mean it. I missed you."

Santana could feel the tension dissipate now she was comfortably ensconced well within Brittany's calming proximity. "What happened to your seven dwarves of doom?"

"They had to go to work."

'Hi ho, hi ho/ it's off to work we go'

The calypso band struck up their singing again, joined by the curious additional audience desperately wondering what was going on and if this was all part of the Disney experience. Santana rolled her eyes and emitted a growl at the noise. "Can we get out of here before I have to shut them up permanently? I've got so much to tell you," she pleaded. "And I've got a surprise for you," she beamed goofily, feeling slightly drunk under the power of Brittany's smile.

'Hi ho, Hi ho/ It's home from work we go/ Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho.'

Noting the flicker of annoyance in Santana's eyes Brittany decided it would be more than a good idea to get out of the all singing, nosey crowds influence. Probably best not to push Santana any more today. She stood, pulling Santana with her so they were both standing upright. "Let's go then." Brittany hugged Donald. "Thanks big D." He whispered something in her ear and she patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I can handle her."

Santana led Brittany away from the maddening crowd, the band began to follow them but an outburst of angry quacking from Donald made them think twice. "Don't forget true love's kiss," the band called after them. Santana flipped them the bird.

"What do you see in that duck? He's a moody fuck and just goes nuts on people for no reason. Now Mickey, he is cool. So laid back and chilled and just happy with life."

Brittany raised an eyebrow realising Santana had just described themselves but hadn't realised it. "He's my favourite," she replied with a knowing smile. "Where are we going?" Brittany's hand was in Santana's vice like grip as they walked back to the Pixy Stix store and the entrance to the secret underground tunnels. Ouch, yeah, Santana was never letting go again.

"Uh, actually I kind of volunteered you to fly from the castle before the fireworks."

Brittany's eyes widened and she gaped in disbelief. It was another Disney dream come true. It had been on her list but she had never expected anything to come from it. Santana was like magic. Then she had to go on and spoil it. Santana continued talking, "What with Tinkerbi-, uh, bell being off sick."

"Sick?"

"Due to injury sustained from hitting on..." Santana swallowed nervously. "My, my, my, …you."

They stared at each other. Santana's chest heaving with deep nervous breaths. Crap, after all that hassle today I am screwing this up again.

"We need to talk." Brittany sighed.

"Again? It didn't go too great the last time you said that."

"This time you're going to try harder, right?"

Santana licked her lips nervously, her mouth had gone very dry all of a sudden. "Mmmm. I mean, yes."

"What about Tinkerbell?"

"What about Tinkerbell?" Santana muttered then let out a slow breath worried about what would happen next. "She hit on you. That's not allowed. And anyway, fairies are fucking dumb."

"Every time someone says that a fairy drops down dead."

Santana snorted. "Whatever. I am not getting into that crap."

Brittany's bottom lip began to quiver. "I have to fly off a fairytale castle and you're saying you don't believe in me?"

"Whut? No, no no no no no. That's not what I meant at all!" Within five seconds Santana was clapping her hands, less than enthusiastically, with a scowl on her face that if any reanimated fairy caught a glimpse of, it would drop down dead again straight away. "I do believe in fairies I do believe in fairies I do I do I do," she snarled through her clenched jaw.

"You have to mean it," Brittany said looking unimpressed at her attempts to save the fairies.

Santana wasn't a hundred percent certain that Brittany believed all this crap. She couldn't really, could she? But she sure as hell wasn't going to risk it. "Happy now?"

Brittany smiled smugly. She could make Santana do anything, it was true. Realisation dawned on Santana that she had just been played but she just smiled happily back at Brittany like a sap.

A sign read 'Pixy Stix – SOLD OUT' on the window of the candy store as they walked around to the back of the store. Leaning up against the wall next to the crew members doorway where she had snuck into earlier that day, with arms folded, was Goofy. Santana eyed him up with a frown, was she going to have to knock him out or kick his ass? Either or both.

"Ladies," he nodded at them seeming unfazed by their presence. "Hey Britt," he said. Santana gave Brittany a quizzical look as she and Goofy hugged.

"Hi Goofy," Brittany beamed at him. He turned to Santana. Brittany nudged her with her elbow trying to prompt some kind of socially acceptable response.

"Um Hi? … Goofy."

He nodded curtly in response. Brittany nudged her again. Santana rolled her eyes getting the message. "So. It's actually cool that you're here, right now. Cuz I wanted to say, you know, about the other day. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen with your head coming off and shit. Oh, and I'm really happy that pack of kids didn't peck your eyes out."

"It's okay. Brittany explained," said Goofy. "We're cool."

"We are? She did? Oh, she did. Cool beans then, I guess." Her brow scrunched up in confusion. "Hang on. Let's back up a second. How do you even know Brittany?" She asked suspiciously. "And I'm getting a kind of creepy vibe you've been expecting us."

"Everyone here at Disney knows Brittany," he explained. "And you," he finished ominously. He raised two fingers to his eyes and gave her the 'watching you' gesture. "Your so called 'fairy godmother' pulled some strings and had me wait here to take you to your destination. What took you so long? Had a little trouble convincing Britt you're not a psycho? You took ages and I'm due at Norway for a Viking party so follow me and I'll lead you to the castle." He opened the door and stepped in as the girls followed behind him.

"Fairy godmother?" Brittany grabbed Santana's arm in excitement. "What's he talking about?"

"That's part of the surprise."

"But you already told me about flying off the castle."

"Yeah the surprise is when you look down from the roof." snorted Goofy.

Santana shot the back of his head a 'shut the fuck up' glare. The next ten minutes was spent walking through the tunnels with Brittany firmly wrapped around her arm waffling on about how excited she was and how amazing it was going to be and heffalumps and some dancing cutlery she had met in the park. Santana just nodded and smiled and soaked it all up, ridiculously happy to have her partner in crime back where she belonged. Neither of them were paying attention to Goofy until he stopped abruptly and they walked right into the back of him. Another Disney crew member was waiting by a door with 'Fairytale castle' written on it. "Here you go, I'll leave you with Brad."

"Hey Brad," Brittany beamed at him happily.

"Hey Britt," he replied as they hugged, much to Santana's confusion and irritation. Mostly irritation. There was too much hugging going on with other people and Brittany.

"Aren't you coming?" Santana asked Goofy, who was thumbing through his blackberry.

"Nah. My head doesn't fit up the staircase. Keep it real Santana."

"Uh, you too bro."

"Laterz Brittz."

"Bye Goofy, take care, love you," she hugged him again and waved as he wandered off back down the tunnel.

Brad led them through the door and onto a spiral staircase leading into the main tower of the castle. As they trudged up the steps a call came over his walkie talkie.

'There are some kids swimming in the moat. Someone get them out of there.'*

The trio stepped out onto the fairytale castle rooftop finding themselves on a small balcony and were greeted by the incredible birds eye view over the Magic Kingdom. The street lamps sparkled warmly in the evening twilight, throngs of people waited happily below in the square before the castle and lining the main street ready for the evening show. They filled the night air with a buzz of conversation and tingling anticipation. There was magic in the air and both girls could feel it. Goosebumps ran up Santana's arms and she shivered even though the night was warm. Sensing her reaction, Brittany squeezed her hand and smiled, leaning in to her as she did.

"Okay," said Brad, breaking the magic spell which had fallen upon the two girls. "I gotta go fish these kids out of the water. All you have to do is change into the Tink outfit which is over there," he waved his hand to where the Tinkerbell outfit was hanging up hooked on the roof in anticipation for its nightly flight. "It's got the harness already rigged inside it. You attach it like this to the wire." He demonstrated and then unclipped it and handed it to Brittany. "Got it?"

"Yup," affirmed Santana, as Brittany wasn't even listening, totally mesmerised by the shimmering lights below the castle and how high up and far away the ground was.

"No worries. Brittany?" Santana nudged her to gather her attention. "You'll slide down the wire which leads to that rooftop." He pointed across to a building on the opposite side of square where a green light twinkled. "There will be someone there when you land and they'll help you with the harness and stuff. Then you," he pointed to Santana. "Have to get off the roof immediately after she's flown cos the fireworks are going to go off, big style. You've got five minutes until flight time." His radio buzzed again.

'They've crossed the moat and are scaling the castle walls. All hands to battle stations, we're under attack.'

"Everyone's a comedian," Brad muttered to himself. "There's a speaker on the wall there, they'll tell you when to fly. I gotta run now. Good luck, Brittany. You'll be awesome," he grinned at her and they hugged again much to Santana's disgust.

"What's with all the hugging?" she spluttered out jealously after he had left them alone on the rooftop.

"They're my friends. I made loads of Disney friends when I took Tinkerbell, her name's Hailey by the way, to the crew area to get her nose seen to."

Santana scowled and couldn't help but snort, she didn't give a shit what Tinkerbitch's name was. The scowl was wiped from her face by her own startled gulp as Brittany stepped right up to her and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear. "Carry on what you were saying before. You said I'm your... what? What am I to you?"

Oh my god she's still going to make me do this. "You know what you are to me."

"Say it." Her breath softly tickled her ear.

"Everything."

"That's sweet but say it."

"Mine," Santana admitted fiercely, and held her tighter. For the first time since 'The Vegas Incident' she turned her head and initiated a kiss, Brittany reciprocated happily.

A minute later and unbeknownst to the lovers, a spotlight clicked on and the whole waiting crowd below could see them. Santana could sense nothing but Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, until a background noise got progressively louder and insisted on having her attention.

'Can you feel the love tonight/ The peace the evening brings/ The world for once in perfect harmony/ With all its living things'

Santana's musical accompaniment had found them.

With muffled giggles ther girls slid down the roof tiles to get out of the spotlight, pausing as they hit the ground as Brittany squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm sitting on something." She pulled out from under her a cardboard tube with a plastic lid tied to a piece of string but threw it away in disinterest as Santana hungrily kissed her again. The discarded item rolled across the ground unobserved and through the door the Brad had exited through minutes before. It made a gentle tapping osund as it rolled down the flight of steps to the storage room below and stopped as it hit a crate, the side of which was printed in large black letters. WARNING: EXPLOSIVES. It was the fireworks storage room.

'2 minutes to flight time.'

"I have to go to work," murmured Brittany into the crook of Santana's neck as the other girl trailed kisses along her jawline.

"Hmmm," Santana made the noncommital noise not paying any attention. The noise tingled against Brittany's skin making her shiver in anticipation. "Tomorrow we're going to take your list of rides and go and have sex on every one of them. Honeymoon style."

Brittany squeaked in excitement and pulled away to smile adoringly at her. "We are? Honeymoon?"

"Yeah honeymoon," Santana sighed happily.

"What about the one that goes upside down?"

The smile faltered for second. "That could be problematic," Santana admitted. "But I think with you distracting me, I can go on all of the scary ass rides. I dont know why I didn't think of it in the first place."

"Cos you were still in denial." Before Santana could protest the volume of singing increased and the radio buzzed again..

'Can you feel the love tonight/ You needn't look too far/ Stealing through the night's uncertainties/ Love is where they are'

'One minute to flight time.'

Brittany had to bat away Santana's hands as she tried to 'help' her change into her Tinkerbell costume. Peering over the edge of the tower Brittany encountered some last second nerves. "You know that feeling you get when you're standing on something really high up and you just want to jump off it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not feeling it." She turned to face Santana her eyes wide with worry. "S, I don't know if I can do this."

"You have to fly B, you have to. Everyone's waiting for Tink to fly. Look at all the people down there. You can do it!"

"They look like ants. I might squash them. I c-cant."

"You can."

"I'm not a fairy, I cant fly. I don't want to die, am I going to die?"

"Yes... but not today. Think of Dumbo. Dumbo thought he couldn't do it and he did. Our fairy godmother is waiting at the other end of the line for you and there's Disney magic spewing out all over the place here in Disney World."

"San..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"It took me a while but I'm getting this whole Disney magic thing now. There's something in the air here, I can feel it. I know you can do this and I know you'll love it once you're flying. I'll be down as soon as I can, I'll run all the way."

"Who is she?" Brittany's curiosity got the better of her nerves.

Santana smirked. "You'll see."

'Get ready for flight. Ten. Nine.'

"I love you," Santana declared.

'Eight. Seven.'

"I love you too. You're not just saying that because I'm about to die, are you?"

'Six. Five.'

"What? No! I wouldn't let any thing hurt you and I will never let you die." What kind of an insane promise was that Lopez? her mind screamed at itself. "You're going to be brilliant." She held up her hand to support Brittany as she climbed up on to the launching platform.

'Four. Three.'

"You have to look after my cat if I die." Santana grabbed at Brittany forcing her to bend down from where she was perched on the wall and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

'Two. One, and fly!'

And with a blinding smile she flew away into the night sky surrounded by stars and cheers and love as everyone watched her.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Santana ran as fast as she ever had in her life, her little legs pounding away at the ground. Every now and then she became very thankful for her years of harsh Cheerio training. Round and round and round and round the spiral staircase descending from the tower until she reached the ground level and sprinted outside, bumping through the audience still 'Oohing' and 'Ahhing' over Brittany's flight over their heads. Somewhere nearby a radio crackled.

'Minor delay with the fireworks due to three kids in the moat. Security has them. Proceeding shortly.'

A splashing from the moat caught Santana's attention as she hurried past. Three small boys had been attempting to re-enact the battle scene from the Little Mermaid but were being dragged out of the water by some very wet and unamused Disney crew.

With a smirk she continued on toward her destination. The security guard at the entrance to the Tinkerbell rooftop landing building took one look at her barrelling straight at him like a juggernaut and opened the door to let her in without question. Up on the rooftop Santana found what she was looking for.

"Look San! It's Barbra!" Brittany squealed in delight from where she stood with her arms wrapped tight around her fairy godmother's waist, with Barbra's arm around her shoulder as Santana ran up to them gasping for breath.

"I know," said Santana with a grin and glomped them both in a bear hug. "You were awesome, B." She then moved around to Barbra's side opposite Brittany and sidehugged her reaching for Brittany's arm behind Barbra and entwining their fingers. Barbra put her arms around both of them.

"Okay?" Barbra mouthed the question to Santana.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"I was telling Babs, she said I could call her that, about our wedding photo I put up in the choir room."

"Oh god, yeah, thanks for that. Britt loves it. She put it up right next to our glee trophies."

"How's that going? The glee thing."

"We're going to Nationals!" Brittany burst out still buzzing from her flight.

Barbra looked genuinely impressed. "You guys you must be good."

"We are," Santana shrugged nonchalantly.

"You should totally come and see us perform," Brittany said without any thought of the implications and repercussions of such a request. "We can get you a ticket! You can sit with my mom."

Barbra and Santana exchanged an amused smile. Santana gazed adoringly at Brittany and Barbra squeezed the girls closer. "If I remember correctly, I offered you tickets to my show and you refused," she teased.

"That's not fair," Santana considered seriously. "We were getting married and were about to go have hot drunk married sex." Barbra raised an eyebrow at the latter statement. "TMI?" She was asked.

Barbra nodded with a smirk. "I'll check my schedule. No promises but I'll check it."

That was as good as a yes for Brittany but any further discussion was cut short as a muted buzz arose from the crowd in the square below and the show began.

The fireworks exploded into the night sky casting a mixed hue of greens, blues, reds and gold over everyone like shimmering moonlight. Bangs and crackles washed over everyone like sound waves, delighting everyone who was watching. They started from the lowest level of the castle and the fountains of light burst up the building a level at a time until they reached the top tower, and then...

Nothing.

'What's going on?' Came the call over the Disney crew members' radio. 'Report in.'

There was a muffled boom and then the top of the tower where Brittany had flown from only minutes before exploded in a dazzling eruption of light and sound and debris. The firework they had ever so carelessly cast aside on the rooftop had fallen into the fireworks storage room and, still attached to its fuse, had set off the entire cache of fireworks. The image of Brittany picking up the firework and chucking it away flashed through both girls' minds as they realised what its true purpose had been and that it wasn't just a random cardboard tube getting in the way.

What was usually enough for two week's worth of fireworks displays exploded all at once.

It was spectacular to say the least.

The castle rumbled, the stonework shuddered and dust which hadn't seen the light of day in over 40 years since the founding stone had been lain, escaped. A resounding shock wave from the force of the explosion rippled through the air, everyone watching in horror felt it flow over them granting goosebumps to everyone gaping, cowering, staring.

The spectators were all at a safe distance outside the exclusion zone usually set in place to achieve minimum distance from the castle for the fireworks display. It proved itself now to be more than suitable to keep everyone safe. Rigorous safety procedures ensured all life was adequately protected as the castle exploded in light and imploded into dust as the structure crumpled in on itself.

The temporary unholy trinity watched in horror as the main tower of the iconic Disney castle, featured on the beginning of every classic cartoon movie ever made, crumbled under the force of the explosion and tumbled down into the moat. Barbra felt Santana and Brittany tense beside her and they buried their heads into her shoulders.

"Good lord you two were just up there! I really hope there was no one else in there," Barbra gasped in dismay as more masonry crumbled and fell to the ground, bricks and mortar splashing heavily into the water.

A cloud of dust rode on the resultant gust of air and everyone closed their eyes as it passed over them. Santana and Brittany held onto Barbra tightly but in silence, shaking. There was no need for them to speak, each knew they were irrevocably and beyond any shadow of a doubt, totally responsible for this calamity.

Barbra quietly absorbed their reaction and guilt ridden expressions then rolled her eyes and shut them in pained understanding. "Oh for crying out loud," she let out an exasperated sigh as she realised who was somehow responsible for this utter fiasco.

Screams and shouting rendered the air as the spectators hurriedly moved away from the castle. Some children were shouting in delight declaring the show, 'The best fireworks display they had ever seen in their lives!' Disney park security and crew had immediately jumped into action their first objective to keep the people safe as they formed a perimeter around the fallen castle and tried to calm the quite rightly, worried public.

"Try not to look too guilty." Barbra hissed out of the corner of her mouth as the crew around them, left over from unhooking Brittany from the Tinkerbell harness, ran off to assist. They were finally left alone on the rooftop.

"How? How?" Barbra spluttered in disbelief. "Tell me, how do you do it?"

The girls had no reply. Any composure they had was lost as Brittany burst into tears and Santana stared open mouthed at the devastation. "Oh my god we broke the magic castle." She let out a strangled, broken sob.

"What do we do?" Brittany wailed. "We've just destroyed the dreams of millions of kids all over the world. San, San, what do we do?" She started to cry as panic set in.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck." Santana repeated to herself over and over.

Barbra watched over them as Santana held Brittany tightly as she slid to the floor in despair sobs racking her body back and forth. "Oh good lord, you two! Get up and stop acting stupid." Once she caught their attention she continued. "Now, here's what you're going to do. Go back to your hotel and leave this all to me."

"You might be magic but I don't think even you can fix this," Santana muttered.

"My dear girl, nothing can fix this. Make yourselves scarce before you can break anything else. There's nothing that can be done here apart from letting these people do their jobs. Go and get some rest. You've had a hell of a day."

"Will we ever see you again?" Brittany sniffled miserably. "I bet you don't want to now we broke Disney World."

Santana gazed anxiously at Barbra. Had they blown it? Literally.

"Brittany," Barbra placed a finger under the unhappy girls chin and lifted her head so she had no choice but to look at her.

"I have always known you two are crazy and nothing but trouble. In spite of that, or perhaps because of that, I love you, and I will always, always be your friend." Brittany gave a watery smile and let go of Santana to hug Barbra. "Don't you worry," she whispered into the girl's ear. "I got one of those feelings our paths will cross again. Fate has laid a hand." She waved an arm to Santana and pulled her into the hug. "Get over here."

Later that night after saying farewell to Barbra, Santana and Brittany walked hand in hand through the hotel complex, glumly entrenched in a haze of misery. They felt slightly more comfortable now they couldn't see the devastation they had caused. Sirens in the night kept them from shrugging off that sickening feeling still hanging over them. They were unprepared to be greeted by the friends they had made on their first morning there. The ducks recognised them from feeding them and were clearly under the impression they were going to be fed again. When that didn't happen they decided they would just see what human tasted like instead and chased them around the pond.

It was a very subdued pair of girls who threw themselves onto their bed that night. Brittany buried her head in the pillow but Santana could still hear her sniffing trying to hold back further tears. Santana felt as though she had been gutted and there was nothing left inside. This was almost a bad a feeling as when Brittany told her to go away. Almost.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and held her as she quietly cried. Brittany's tears were more heartbreaking than her own misery.

At day break and after a restless night they mutually decided to take the walk of shame, of sorts. The monorail wasn't running at such an early hour so they made their way by foot along the park's work roads and walked from the hotel to the Magic Kingdom. In the distance the visage which would have once upon a time seen the iconic castle looming larger and larger was today barely a thin wisp of smoke. They didn't see another soul on the way, the park was deserted and when they got to the where the castle once stood it felt desolate.

Barriers and brightly coloured warning tape surrounded the pile of rubble. It was like the aftermath of a battle. Standing before the wreckage, Brittany burst into tears again. Santana put her arm around her shoulder and held her tightly as she sobbed on her shoulder. There were no words of comfort for this. Brittany was a lifelong hardcore Disney fanatic and felt that they had committed an unspeakable crime against all that was Disney.

They stood together at the tape and mourned.

"FBI freeze!"

A perfect WTF expression crossed Santana's face. Brittany's eyes widened in surprise. They turned slowly, Brittany putting her hands up gingerly even though the five FBI agents standing behind them weren't holding weapons. Further away, parked up, were three black SUV's the girls hadn't noticed pull up. Damn those silent running super government engines.

"Oh god San. they think we're terrorists."

"Shhh. Don't say that word, B."

"What? God?"

"No, the other word."

"Terrorists?"

"Just let me do the talking, 'k?" Santana slipped on her best 'Well hello there officer', smile. "Soooo officer, what seems to be the problem?"

Ignoring her query the leader apparent, identifiable because he was one step closer than the other generic black suits, frowned suspiciously. "Did you say terrorists?"

"No, no one said anything," Santana replied quickly, eyes darting from Brittany to the FBI anxiously.

"I did," Brittany piped up with her hands still in the air.

"B!" Santana reached over and pulled her arms down, Brittany stepped closer to her and looked down at her feet biting on her bottom lip like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't. Santana turned on full 'bad ass mode' and put on her best bitch face. "What do you want?" she snapped at the overly curious FBI agent.

"What's this about terrorists?" he persisted. "Do you know what happened here?" he waved an arm at the cordoned off disaster area, his primary objective was pushed aside momentarily as his training kicked in. "Did you see anything suspicious?"

"We didn't see anything, we were busy making out. We saw it blow up though." Brittany said helpfully.

"B." Santana gritted her teeth in exasperation.

"Sorry."

"Should you even be here? The park isn't open because of the accident. How did you get in here?"

"There's nothing going on, what do you want? We totally have permission to be here right B?" Brittany nodded solemnly. Her Disney friends had said she could have the run of the park. "Did you want something?"

"Why did you say terrorists?" He asked Brittany. "That's a serious word to be bandying about." Startled by his forcefulness and still emotional, Brittany shuffled closer to Santana and swallowed a sob.

"For fucks sake," snapped Santana, losing her cool she stepped forward to place herself in between Brittany and the suited agents. "What the hell do you want?"

"Answer the question!" he demanded, to his confusion Santana began to smirk at him. "What is so funny?" he snapped at her already sick to the back teeth of these two girls.

"Your face," she replied. Then, after a small pause. "In about five seconds."

"What are y-"

A voice called out and interrupted him. "Hey, get away from them."

All five agents spun around and instinctively stepped back from what they were faced with. The head FBI honcho visibly flinched as he stared at the person addressing him. "What?" He squeaked and took another nervous step backwards.

"You heard, step away from the girls."

The FBI leader took a deep steadying breath, allowing his common sense to kick in and scrunched up his nose in distaste. "What the fu- OUCH!"

He yelped as Grumpy stamped on his toe and hopped up and down. A small army of Disney characters stood around them. Everyone who was anyone was there; Pocahontas, Mulan, Jiminy Cricket, Belle, Pluto, Jafar, Daisy, Beast, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Alice, the Mad Hatter, you name them they were there. Their unquestionable leader, Mickey Mouse, marched straight over to the FBI agents, flanked by Goofy and Donald. The mouse folded his arms and waited expectantly.

The FBI team leader simply stared at him. "What?" he asked eventually, breaking the eerie silence.

"He said, 'What the hell do you think you are doing?'" snapped Donald.

"He did?"

Mickey cocked his head to the side as if to say 'I'm waiting.'

"This is ridiculous," the agent laughed. The smirk fell from his face faster than Santana could turn on the waterworks as he observed his small group of agents become completely surrounded by an unbroken ring of Disney characters separating them from the girls. To Santana's unease, she spotted Tinkerbitch amongst the gang of Disney characters.

The agents all twitched uncomfortably. "What the hell..." The leader tentatively raised a finger and pointed out of the corral toward Santana.

"Santana Lopez!" he called over the heads suddenly remembering his original mission.

"What?" She snapped at him, holding tightly to Brittany who was wiping tears off her cheeks with Santana's top.

"Your father sent us."

A light bulb went off over Santana's head. Oh, shit.

"What's happening?" Brittany whispered.

"He wants to know why you didn't phone home." The agent called again while keeping a wary eye on Grumpy who was edging closer to his still throbbing, right foot.

"Oh crapstix, I forgot all about that."

"This isn't about the castle?" Brittany asked in a small voice.

"Shush," Santana hushed her.

"What did happen to the castle?" The FBI leader looked suspiciously from the ruin to the dwarf all up in his face and then to the guilty looking girls.

"We don't know, okay? Stop asking about it. There are no terrorists."

"You're coming back with us. Your father insisted, he said 'Before you did something stupid'."

"Stupid?" she spluttered. It was way too late for that.

"San, I wanna go home," Brittany said unhappily surveying the ruins.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Donald asked, stepping forward. She immediately threw herself into his arms. Santana shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot as the Disney family surrounded them.

"It's all right, it's all right," Big D soothed the sobbing girl enveloping her in feathers.

Pocahontas piped up. "You guys need to chill out. Do you know how many people have died here? Loads! The insurance is awesome. Don't worry about the old castle."

"We'll rebuild it," growled Grumpy.

"You will?" Brittany sniffed.

Santana was careful to avoid eye contact with Tinkerbell but didn't snarl at her when she put a comforting hand on Britt's shoulder. All Brittany's friends were crowding around her reassuring her that everything would be all right and trying to comfort the distraught girl. She looked up as Mickey came over to her.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered, nodding towards the ruined castle.

Mickey shrugged.

"My dad sent the FBI after us."

Mickey nodded.

"He's gonna be so mad when he finds out about this," she waved an arm toward the ruins. "He always finds out. I think we should go home now. Before someone dies or something."

Mickey said nothing.

"I'm so sorry. For, you know, everything. It's all my fault, Britt had nothing to do with any of it. I made Goofy cry and I punched Tinkerbell and I scared a lot of kids and broke your castle. I'm sorry."

He held out his arms and she hugged him tightly, screwing her eyes up to stop any threatening tears. The emotionally draining few days she had spent at Disney World all caught up with her and despite her best efforts she couldn't stop the tears. When she wouldn't stop crying Mickey pulled back and placed her at arms length. Brittany watched from where she stood tucked comfortably into Donald's side as Mickey reached up, unclasped his head and took off the Mickey Mouse head. Santana sniffled as she watched him. A handsome young man with floppy dark brown hair and twinkling hazel eyes gave her a lazy, lop sided grin.

"Did your dreams come true?" He asked her.

She sniffed and looked confused. "You're not my type."

His grin spread in to a full blown beaming smile. He chuckled, thoroughly tickled by her comment. "Did you get the girl?" He clarified for her.

"Oh," she looked down at his ridiculous large feet which were now out of all proportion to his normal sized human head. "Yes," she said softly a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Then you and me, you and all of us," he indicated the Disney family surrounding them, "We're okay," he said. "That's our purpose. In this place, dreams come true." He turned slightly so he could see both Brittany and Santana. "Even if it takes blowing up the castle to achieve it, that's what we're here for. For dreams to come true. You are both more than welcome to come back any time you want."

"But..." Brittany protested her eyes flicking to the devastation in the middle of the Magic Kingdom.

"Don't worry about it. That castle was years old and in need of repair. We'll build a new one. A better one."

A hesitant smile broke out on Brittany's face she locked eyes with Santana who took a deep shaky breath and returned the smile. "Okay, let's go home." Mickey raised up his gloved hand and with a laugh Santana high fived it. "Disney World is awesome. Just sayin'."

Mickey and friends watched them stroll off pinky linked with Santana gazing adoringly at Brittany who was waving to all her friends. The FBI escorted them to their chariots of shiny black SUVs.

"Hey Britt!" Tinkerbell called after them. "If it doesn't work out. Call me!" She gave the two girls a cheeky wink and grinned. Santana turned on her heel and attempted to stomp back to back to punch Tinkerbitch once more for good measure but Brittany grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward the waiting FBI agents.

"C'mon B, just once, for old time's sake!"

Tink smiled sweetly and waved as Brittany pushed a protesting Santana into the back of the car.

"Those poor agents," pondered Mickey. "It'll be a long ride back to Ohio with those two."

"C'mon, how much trouble can they possibly get up to in the back of a car?" shrugged Donald.

The convoy of black SUVs began to leave the park. No one was visible behind the black tinted windows. It was a strange procession, watched by scores of Disney characters. One of the SUVs began to rock slightly from side to side. The brakes slammed on and the vehicle stopped, the driver's door opened and a dark suited man in shades, his face an interesting shade of red, jumped out and stomped to the back door pulling it open vigorously. He looked inside the back, visibly pausing to take a deep breath, and shouted. "YOU WILL NOT BE DOING THAT IN MY CAR ALL THE WAY BACK TO OHIO!"

A foot stuck out and pushed him away, hooked the door handle and pulled it shut in his face. Red faced, he huffed and got back in the front seat. The wheels squealed as the car took off again.

"Ha ha ha hahaaaa," chortled Donald slapping a wing on Mickey's shoulder. "Gotta love those girls. There hasn't been this much excitement here since Princess Jasmine's top fell off in the parade."

"Hey!" frowned a disgruntled Princess.

"Did anyone get Brittany's number?" Tink asked the group in general.

"Let it go Tink," ordered Minnie. "Santana will kill you one day if you keep that up."

"C'mon boss," said Donald to Mickey. "I guess we've got the day off. Everyone to the pub in Epcot! Barbra said she's buying."

"Out," ordered the long suffering FBI agent who had been tasked to chauffeur Santana and Brittany all the way from Florida to Ohio. He felt as though he had aged about 10 years over the duration of the journey.

Catching a glimpse of her father standing at the door to her house with his arms folded and the Lopez family scowl on his face, Santana refused to budge from the back seat which, shared with Brittany, had actually been a very comfortable ride. "No."

"Out."

"I want to join the FBI. Take me with you!"

"GET OUT OF MY CAR!"

"My father is about to murder me. Isn't it like, your job or something, to protect people? From murderers!"

"Everyone knows the FBI hunt aliens, S," Brittany explained for Santana who was gripping tightly onto the the door handle as the agent attempted to physically remove her from his vehicle.

"THERE ARE NO ALIENS!" he screamed in frustration for the millionth time that trip. Brittany had relentlessly quizzed him about UFOs, aliens, crop circles and Area 51 until Santana had taken pity on him and distracted Brittany with her skilful hands.

Thankfully before blood could be drawn, Dr Lopez intervened and led the girls away from the shaking agent. His patience had boiled away to non existent, his nerves were shot to hell and he never wanted to see another teenager ever again.

"It's okay I've got them." Dr Lopez said in his calming voice he used on his patients.

"Their belongings will be delivered shortly," the agent spluttered, then got in his car, locked the doors and sped off.

Santana's father held each girl by the elbow and looked from one to the other. They both studiously peered at the ground and refused to meet his gaze. "I cant believe I fell for all that rubbish you spouted. Brittany this and Brittany that. You are grounded. Forever."

"But I can still see Brittany tho', right?" Asked Santana as though this was an acceptable punishment for every other reason but this, the only thing that mattered. Her father made the mistake of looking at Brittany.

Brittany wore her wide eyed innocent gaze and chewed on her quivering bottom lip, as she saw him begin to waver she turned on the full force Brittany S. Pierce pout.

"I dont think there is any way in hell of stopping you two from being together," he admitted with a sigh.

"How do you know the FBI?" Brittany asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, how?" Santana chimed in alongside her suspiciously.

"They owed me a favour. I used to do some work for them."

"With aliens?"

He pushed them towards the house. "That is a discussion for another time, along with why Barbra Streisand called me up yesterday to explain something about explosives and not to be too hard on you. You Brittany, are under house arrest for now until your parents get here."

"What? She did?" The girls exchanged a delighted grin, ignoring everything else he said.

McKinley High Choir room

Brittany's tale drew to a close with the entire Glee club, including Mr Shue, all sitting around her on the floor of the music room like small children listening to their teacher tell a story. They were completely spellbound by her own personal fairy tale. The story of love and loss, heartbreak and anger management problems, of giant mice and ducks, FBI agents and explosions and true love conquering all.

"You broke Disney World?" Finn asked with that dazed expression he wore so often.

"You.. you... you..." Rachel spluttered with emotion, unable to finish her sentence.

"Is nowhere safe?" Mercedes shook her head in amazement.

Quinn ran her hand over her Minnie Mouse ears headband reverently. Disney World would never be the same again, and she had a piece of it.

"Barbra Streisand, AGAIN! This is not fair!" Rachel found her voice and began to pace the room muttering to herself. "What? How? Why? Why? How is this even possible?"

Kurt sat with his head in his hands staring at the floor. "Barbra. Call me Babs. Barbra."

"Did you get Tink's number tho', B?" Puck asked with a leery grin. "You could always pass it on to me."

"No, but I got Princess Jasmine's instead," she grinned. Puck nodded in approval.

Brittany looked over the heads of her captivated audience to the top row of chairs where Santana was busy filing her nails whilst simultaneously rolling her eyes at their friends' comments. Locking eyes with the happy blonde, she returned Brittany's perfect smile.


End file.
